Sisters Grimm: The War and Beyond
by ahack6
Summary: Sabrina, Daphne, and the rest of the gang are nearing the end of the big Everafter War. Who will sacrifice themselves? Will they ever get their brother back? And what happens with Puckabrina? My take. Set in place of book 7. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Very short beginning to my Sister's Grimm fanfiction. Found this while sorting through my folders, and rekindled my obsession.  
>NOTE: YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING WORTH A DARN IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS UP TO BOOK 7. Set in the battle of book 7, when Puck and Sabrina are up on the water tower thingy. What happens right now is what actually happens in the book, but yeah. It changes. Don't remember what a lot of stuff is here; i don't have the book with me. :D<br>For those of you who ask (sighs) yes, there will be Puckabrina. But not mushy crap. You want that, you go to Morning Sun. Enjoy. **

"Daphne!" Sabrina cried, looking wildly around from the top of her post at the water tower. Puck was trying helplessly to make it shoot again, even though it would never work. The tower was completely empty of water. "Daphne!"

She couldn't see a thing. Smoke and debris filled the air, and even if her sister could hear her, it was doubtful Sabrina could be able to make out an answering cry. Shouts and screams of fury and agony filled the air. And yet, she _had_ to know if her sister was all right. Daphne meant the world to her; she hadn't raised her sister for her to be killed now.

"Will you shut up and help me?" Puck said angrily, banging the spout with his wooden sword.

"It's useless! I told you that a few minutes ago! The tower's out of water!" she yelled back. He was such an idiot sometimes!

"It's your fault, then!"

"MY fault?" She rounded on him, seething. How could he accuse her of making it run out? "How exactly is it _my_ fault?"

"You sprayed too much when it was your turn," Puck snapped. "And now the army will be able to come in."

"I sprayed down at least two hundred of their troops! That's bound to be beneficial to our side," Sabrina argued. It was true. She had.

Puck stuck his tongue out at her and went back to banging the swiveling spout. He began jerking it around angrily. Sabrina realized what was going to happen a second before it did. "Puck, wait, stop swinging it—"

He swung the huge spout around hard and it slammed into her chest, propelling her backwards, right off the edge of the hundred-foot-high tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter is minutely longer. The font looks so much bigger and better on Microsoft Word than it does here! Gah!  
>Haha, anyway, enjoy. :) <strong>

She saw stars as she fell in a sickening slow motion. Try as she might, Sabrina couldn't take in another breath. _The spout must have knocked the breath out of me,_ she realized numbly. But she didn't have time to worry about that. She was falling—fast. _I'm dead. I am so dead._

To make things even worse, the entirety of the Scarlet Hand's army were watching; some jeering, some laughing, but most of them were watching in gleeful horror. As the ground neared, she finally managed to pull in a deep breath and whisper, "I'm sorry."

But she felt no impact. Instead, there was a tingling sensation near the end of her spine, and suddenly, she was jerked to a stop, dangling twenty feet from the ground by a glossy monkey tail curled around a protruding piece of metal. The side effect had saved her life. Dizzy and disoriented, she hung there, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Whether the fault lay in this, or because of the blow she suffered from the spinning spout, Sabrina passed out.

Everything hurt. Her head, her chest, her limbs, even her tailbone all ached. She was lying on what seemed to be hard packed dirt, but she couldn't tell because her eyes were still closed, and she really didn't feel like opening them.

Sabrina was breathing unevenly, with her lips parted slightly and her hair a mess around her face. The sounds of battle raged around her, and yet she wanted to stay here for a while, live out the dizziness.

"Sabrina? Sabrina, are you awake?" Someone shook her shoulders gently. Unwillingly, the girl pried her eyes open, forcing them to stare into the fiercely green ones above her. Puck.

She jerked back, her limbs springing to life, and scrambled on all fours away from him, away from where he stood, frozen, by a pile of barrels. He had just knocked her off a tower! She certainly wasn't in the mood to trust him right now. "Get away from me," she warned, furious.

"I—I'm sorry!" he blustered, clearly not expecting such a reaction. "I honestly didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to?" Sabrina echoed, incensed. "You didn't mean to push me off the tower?"

"No!" Puck had paled several shades, and his lips were trembling ever so slightly. The usual gleam of mischievousness or pride in a successful endeavor in his eyes was gone. In that moment, Sabrina knew he was telling the truth. However much she disliked the faerie boy, she knew in her heart he would never try to kill her, and she the same for him.

She stared at him for a few moments longer, her back to the edge of the fortress wall. Her anger was slowly ebbing away, replaced by irritation. "Well, next time, watch where you swing giant water guns!"

Accepting the apology, Puck grinned. "Let's go kill some Scarlet Hands!"

"Let's go find Daphne," Sabrina corrected, staring out at the battle. They were on the very outskirts, on the wall furthest away from the thick of the real fighting. She could see no sign of any of her family. "Do you know if she's in the Safe House?"

"Probably, knowing Granny," Puck replied. The Safe House was a small stronghold in the very center of the fort. Built equipped with food and water inside, it was meant to be used only when the battle seemed unwinnable. Protected by extremely potent magic, once sealed, it could only be opened by the people inside. The only problem was, maximum capacity was 7, which didn't leave nearly enough room for all of the people Sabrina cared about.

Granny, Mr. Canis, her mother, her father, Daphne, Uncle Jake, Briar Rose, Snow White, Puck, and many more people could potentially be left out. She didn't even want to think about it. It made her stomach hurt.

"We'd better head there, then," Puck continued.

"But what about fighting?" Sabrina was surprised that that wasn't Puck's first major objective. "We have to help!"

"I'm going to, later. But we have to get you to—"

He was interrupted by a particularly loud cry of agony. One of Prince Charming's warriors fell, revealing Mirror, standing in all of his glory and clutching the Vorpal Sword… as well as her baby brother. "Where did he get that sword? We have to get my brother back!" Sabrina hissed, shocked.

There was another shout of surprise and Sabrina turned to see Daphne, who was being surrounded by three very ugly Everafters. "Puck!" Sabrina begged. "Save her!"

Puck looked at Sabrina for a moment, seemingly torn, but she shoved him harshly in Daphne's direction. "Go!"

Then she herself, scared silly but knowing what she had to do, shouted as loud as she could to Mirror, "Hey! Mirror! Yeah, you, UGLY! Give me back my brother!"

Mirror turned to her, smiling evilly, and strode over casually, his arm tucked neatly under the little Grimm in his arms. "Sabrina," he called cordially, raising his eyebrows. "It's been too long."

"Filthy traitor," she spat, pulling out the knife strapped to her belt.

"By the way, I _love_ your tail."

Slightly embarrassed, Sabrina scowled at him and said nothing.

"It really is too bad it has to end this way, you know. But it is for the greater good, surely you realize this?"

"Look, I understand that what Wilhelm did wasn't exactly fair, but—"

Mirror's face contorted angrily. "'_Exactly_ fair?'" he echoed, livid. "Exactly? Do you know _how_ unfair your bloodline has been to us? This is what we fight for!" The few Scarlet Hand warriors near him cheered as they fought upon hearing their master.

The baby laughed happily in his arms, a song that should have made Sabrina smiled. Instead, it made her sick. How had Mirror raised her brother to make him laugh in a time like this?

"Do you think Daddy's funny?" Mirror teased, smiling at Sabrina's little brother. "Why don't you watch as he takes care of a little problem?" He set the baby down on a sack of potatoes. Then he turned to Sabrina. "Such a waste. You were my favorite Grimm, Sabrina. You always had such spunk. You know, you would do well on our side. My little spy."

"I could never turn on my family like that!" she cried, appalled. Just the thought was terrible.

"Then," he said, almost remorsefully, and pointing the sword at her, "you must die."

"I will, and gladly, if it means the rest of them live," the girl said coldly. She _was_ willing to die for her family, for Daphne, for Veronica and Henry, and for the baby brother she hadn't been able to know… The realization of the seriousness of her decision scared her, but she wouldn't back down.

From somewhere in the thick of battle, Mr. Canis's voice boomed, "Charming's warriors! Code Orange in five! Code ORANGE!"

_That means that they're going to set of dynamite and blow up the entire fort! Either I've got to get out of here, or get to the Safe House!_ Sabrina thought wildly. She glanced over and saw Puck flying with Daphne to the Safe House. Most of the other good warriors were rushing to the exit gates, leaving the Scarlet Hand supposedly triumphant. But she couldn't leave here, not without her baby brother, who had done nothing wrong. So she turned all of her attention on Mirror, who and disregarded the warning.

Baring the knife, she advanced on Mirror. "You won't win, Mirror. Just give me the baby."

"But I will win," he snapped, and lunged forward with the sword. Sabrina let out a small cry of surprise and dodged it. He laughed. "You are barely trained in the way of knives!"

Sabrina pretended to agree with him, although she _had_ in fact been training secretly with some helpful Everafters who made sure that her father didn't find out. Henry would be incensed. "I can try, at least." Then she went in for the attack, darting in to try to stab him in the chest. But Mirror was too fast, and he laughed as he smacked the knife away with the hilt of the Vorpal Sword. Sabrina stumbled backwards, still clutching her one protection.

"You are weak," he hissed. "You do know that your parents favor Daphne over you, don't you?"

"They would never do that," Sabrina stated. She knew that he was flat-out lying to her, trying to get her to break down. What she was worried about was that it was working.

"Your mother always wanted a sweet, happy little girl. You were never quite like that, were you? And your father, well, he doesn't like your attitude, does he?"

"He's been a bit of a jerk, lately," Sabrina admitted, crying out with surprise as Mirror took that advantage to lunge again. The blade missed her by centimeters, scaring her half to death. "Honestly!" she shouted at him. "I'm just a girl!"

"Do I care? Does _anyone_ care?" Mirror sneered.

"What do you mean—?"

But Sabrina had, once again, let down her guard. Mirror thrust the Vorpal Blade at her, and she could feel a terrible, agonizing sensation as it pierced her stomach. Someone screamed a terrible, inhuman cry of pure torment, and it took a minute for her to realize that it had been _her_. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide open, looking at the cloudy, smoky sky, the sword sticking out of her stomach, wishing for all of the world that she could die right then and there.

But she had to save her brother! Mirror was laughing, a terrible sound. He turned to the rest of his troops. "We have won, brothers and sisters!"

Seeing spots, Sabrina tore the sword out of her stomach. She gritted her teeth hard, biting her tongue against the pain it created. Then, with a hand pressed over her bleeding abdomen, she walked up to right behind Mirror.

"Hello, Ugly."

He turned around, a shocked expression on his face, as she brought the sword down on his foot. Howling, Mirror ripped the sword out and glared at her before running off into his men. _He left the baby!_ Sabrina realized. But then she also knew that it would be impossible to get them both to safety. She was dying because of the brutal wound in her stomach, and if she didn't do something drastic, her brother would die in the blast that was only seconds away.

He was watching his "Daddy" go with a thoughtful expression on his tiny face when she, almost faint with agony, picked him up and carried him behind a stack of barrels. "Your Mommy loves you; your Daddy loves you," she whispered. "Daphne and I love you. I'm so sorry."

Then, with only seconds left in their lives, she curled up on top of him in a protective ball, and waited for the blast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! A cliffhanger! I've been wanting to do one of those for a long time. Thanks for the positive feedback! This and Voldy talks to his Reviewers is definitely a priority right now! So here's chapter three! **

Sabrina remembered seeing light—lots of light. She remembered being blown back against the wall, and having the barrels cover her, her baby brother tucked tightly in her arms. But after that, she could remember no more. She didn't even know if she was alive. She doubted it.

There were voices in Heaven; familiar voices that made her heart ache. At one point, she heard her mother sobbing, at another, she heard her father ask why couldn't it have been him? Daphne was there, too, in Heaven. She talked to Sabrina sometimes, told her how much she wished she would wake up.

_But I can't wake up, Daphne; I'm dead._ Or was she dead at all? She certainly wasn't moving, and reality had a painful, dizzy twist to it.

Finally, after what might have been minutes, hours, or even years, Sabrina opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a soft bed with comfortable white sheets. Her head was propped up on two fluffy pillows, and there was an IV machine on her right. The second thing she realized was that she was in a hospital. Sabrina hated hospitals. They had a weird smell and the doctors always called her "sweetheart" and "little girl". When she tried to get up, her breath huffed from her mouth in defeat as her stomach let out a tremendous roar of protest and pain. She was also handcuffed to the bed.

She tried to say something, but her mouth was dry and she was still weak. And that was when she noticed the third thing: Puck the Trickster King was asleep in the recliner on the left of her bed. _Why is _he_ here? _She wondered, frowning. _And where is—_

"SABRINA!" Something small hurtled through the doorway, two braids trailing after it. Daphne raced over to her sister's bedside and leaned over it, excited, but she did not touch her. "I'm so glad you're awake! It's been nearly a week!"

"A what?" Sabrina asked, shocked.

"A week!" Daphne repeated happily.

At that moment, a nurse bustled in. "Yes, honey, you were on Death's doorstep when you came here. We had to do everything we could to keep the poison from spreading."

"Poison?" Sabrina echoed, feeling a little left out.

"The Vorpal Sword was poisoned. Mirror did it himself! That's why he was so powerful in battle, until he got stabbed in the foot," Daphne informed her.

"I know. I stabbed him after he got me."

Daphne looked surprised. "_You_ speared him?"

Sabrina nodded, leaning back even further against her fluffy pillows and sighing.

Her little sister looked at her for a few moments, and then launched into an update. "Well, Mom and Dad are in the cafeteria. They'll be glad to know you're up. Granny is talking with the doctor. He's the king from Sleeping Beauty! And Puck's been in here the whole week, waiting for you to get up." She looked at Sabrina slyly.

"He probably just wants to prank me, Daphne. Don't get any ideas."

"But in the future—"

"Well, I'm changing the future, okay?" Sabrina snapped. "I never wanted that to happen, anyway."

Daphne shrugged, still looking mischievous. Then, her gaze never leaving her sister, she inched over and poked Puck in the stomach, jerking him awake. _No! _Sabrina thought, dismayed. _I don't need this jerk up right now…_

"Huh? What?" The faerie mumbled, sitting up groggily.

Sabrina muttered obscenities under her breath and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She was still irritated with Puck for trying to kill her, as any normal human being would be. But she wasn't as angry as she could have been. He had, after all, saved her sister's life.

"Sabrina's awake!" Daphne told him, and his eyes popped open.

"Grimm!" he said, grinning. "I've been waiting here for a week! What took you so long? We have plans to work on!"

Daphne shoved her sister in the arm, sending a jolt of pain through her body and waking her sister up. "Ouch, Daphne!" Then Sabrina glared at Puck. "What plans?"

"Wedding plans," he said slyly, winking at her.

"Ew! Sicko! We aren't getting married!" she snapped.

"Oh yes, we are. It says so in the future."

"I can change _that_ pretty easily," she threatened in a low, dangerous voice.

But Puck just laughed. "So, what? Blue flowers, or purple?"

"Rgh!" Sabrina tried to lunge at him, but a suspicious force held her back. Magic. It also made her very dizzy, and she had to collapse back on the pillows or risk unconsciousness. "I… hate you, Puck," she panted, trying to get the stars out of her line of vision.

He chuckled, his green eyes sparkling. "Love you, too, honey."

It was all she could do not to try to kill him again.

**Short, hopefully sweet, and all that I can manage right now. I have chores to do! (Da da da DA!) I'll post more soon! I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. She doesn't show up in this (long) installment, but I just wanted to say that BRIAR ROSE ISN'T DEAD. There. It's established. So... I don't have much to say here but please: READ, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! I love reviews, even if they're anonymous. :)**

After a while, Granny came in, dragging Uncle Jake in with her. "Oh, _liebling_! I am so happy you're awake!"

"Me too," Sabrina agreed fervently. She didn't like not knowing things, and it had been a world of doubts in her little dreamland while passed out. Now, she could get the dirt on the rest of the battle. "So, what exactly happened?"

Relda's eyes filled with tears. "It was terrible," she began, pulling out a handkerchief. "Charming felt we had one last chance: Code Orange. Everyone else objected, of course; we had worked so hard on this fort! But he was adamant to his decision, and made Canis announce it." She dabbed at her eyes. "We didn't even know where you and Daphne were!"

"Weren't you worried about me, Old Lady?" Puck asked, his pink wings sprouting and carrying him to the ceiling. "Royalty is definitely more important than humans."

"Puck!" she snapped. He shrugged and floated back down to the floor, hearing the warning in her tone. "Anyway, _liebling,_ we knew we had to find you, but with time running out, we were all hectic. So when Puck came in with Daphne, we were blinded by relief, and only when there was a minute left did we realize that you weren't here yet, and neither was Basil."

"Basil?" Sabrina asked. Her grandmother must be losing it. "Granny, your husband is dead, remember?"

Granny laughed. "Oh, but you do not know! Sabrina, we named your little brother Basil Grimm Jr."

Sabrina was pleasantly surprised, although she rather thought that Basil was an outdated name, and couldn't find any nicknames to tone it down with.

"He's so cute!" Daphne squealed. "And he even recognizes Mom, believe it or not!"

"That's almost impossible," Sabrina said. "He hasn't seen her since birth!"

"It must be magic," Daphne said, her eyes glazing over. Sabrina rolled her own, bright blue eyes at her sister's weirdness.

"Moving on," Granny said, seemingly eager to tell the story. "After we realized you were missing, well… Henry had a breakdown. He kept on yelling that—"

"It's all magic's fault, right?" Sabrina put in glumly. "And that we never should have gotten into this mess?"

Granny looked surprised. "You—you're right. He did. You must know your father very well."

"Too well."

Relda didn't press the subject. "With thirty seconds left, we all held hands and said a prayer."

"Except me, of course," Puck chimed in. "Honestly, I couldn't care less."

Daphne snorted loudly. "Yeah, you were too busy trying to get the door open so you could go find her!"

Puck's ears glowed crimson, and Sabrina gritted her teeth, hiding her true emotions. In real life, her stomach was squirming with a kind of guilty pleasure. If what Daphne said was true, well, it might just make her day.

"The only reason I was at the door was to find Basil," Puck said stubbornly, refusing to admit what was so obvious to everyone else.

Granny Relda chuckled and dabbed at her eyes again. "Well… then the whole fort exploded. The force was so great we were knocked to our feet. By this time, Veronica was crying, too, along with pretty much everyone else in the room."

"Except me!" Puck put in again, but they ignored him.

"Ten or so minutes later, the door auto-unlocked. We stepped out into pure hell."

Daphne's eyes widened, but she did not cry out "You said a bad word!" like she usually did.

"Small fires were still burning in places, and there were one or two shell-shocked buildings still standing, but the majority of the fort was ruined. And there were bodies, too…" Granny trailed off, looking down at her hands. "Luckily, no one from our side was killed. A few have burns, but they're being treated now. We didn't know that then, though. Looking around at the carnage, we automatically assumed the worst. No one could have survived that kind of a blast. But the least we could do was find your bodies. We began searching everywhere, until finally, Puck, who was looking down from in the air, said he saw something golden."

Sabrina knew exactly what her grandmother was talking about: her hair. They must have seen her blonde hair.

"So he dove down to check it out, and, sure enough, it was you, curled up against the wall with Basil tucked in your arms. You were both unconscious." At this point, Granny was breaking down, pausing to wipe her eyes every few minutes. "We pried you away from your brother, and discovered that he was, miraculously, unharmed. Of course, he had one burn on his arm, but that's healed now. You, on the other hand… we thought you were dead."

Jake, who had stayed reticently quiet the entire time, broke in to help his mother tell the story. "I took one look at that wound in your stomach and knew it was caused by the Vorpal Sword. We searched the rubble near you and found the blade, too. Mirror forgot to take it. Lucky us," he added sternly, "Because we might not have known the blade was poisoned if he had."

"Poison," Sabrina repeated. The nurse had mentioned this earlier. "How did you get it out?"

"Well, we needed a strong bit of magic to do that. Briar Rose's godmothers were more than happy to supply it to us after you saved her." Uncle Jake's tone was coated with affection for his girlfriend. "Now, you're on a steady dose of one of their healing potions. The poison isn't quite out yet, and we aren't sure when it will be, so you could be on it for a very long time."

"Speaking of which," the plump nurse said, bustling into the room with a glass bottle of what looked to be bright pink liquid, "It's time for your dose. You take this twice a day, sweetheart, no more, and definitely no less. If you don't take it twice and only once, you'll be feeling _very_ ill. If you don't take it at all… well… just take it twice, okay?"

Sabrina nodded, remembering the instructions carefully. The girl figured that not taking it would lead to death, and she didn't really want to die now.

"Imelda," Daphne said, addressing the nurse, "does she have to come _here_ to take it every day?"

"No, silly!" Imelda the nurse said, chuckling, holding out the bottle so that the sun streaming in from the window sparkled on the clear glass. "This glass fills up by itself immediately after it is drained, until treatment is over. The fairies really thought of everything." Finally, she handed the bottle to Sabrina, who uncorked it and examined the liquid suspiciously.

"You haven't objected to taking it before, Sabrina. Just drink it," Uncle Jake said encouragingly.

"Sure, Uncle Jake. I was unconscious, remember?"

"Just trying to help."

She sniffed it, and was disappointed to find out that it had no smell. How was she supposed to know what she was going to drink?

Puck solved that problem pretty quickly. In a flash, he had come to Sabrina's bedside and shoved the bottle to her mouth. The pink liquid touched Sabrina's unwilling lips. "MMPH!" was all that she could manage to say.

"Oh come on, wimp, _drink it!_" the faerie boy said, still pressing the glass to her face.

Not wanting in the slightest to look like a wimp, Sabrina swallowed a forced mouthful… and another. Again. Finally, the bottle was drained and Puck backed off.

"How was it?" Daphne asked, biting on her palm. She was staring at Sabrina intently, and her sister knew why. Sabrina had the oddest expression on her face. Her eyes were huge, her lips slightly parted, and the look she wore was one of astonishment.

"It—it tasted exactly like Mom's Strawberry-Banana Homemade Delight."

Everyone except for the two sisters looked around, confused. But Sabrina saw Daphne knew exactly what she was talking about.

Back when life had been normal in New York City, their mother had concocted a delicious smoothie—Strawberry-Banana Homemade Delight. It was, she had told the children in hushed tones, infused with the greatest sort of magic imaginable, and was only served on extremely special occasions. When a child was feeling especially down, for example, or when there was something significant to celebrate, the Homemade Delight smoothie was served. It was a bittersweet memory that Sabrina had almost forgotten, and remembering it was so powerful, it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"How did it _do_ that?" she whispered to Imelda, staring at the empty glass.

"It tastes like whatever makes you feel best. In your case, I suppose… a smoothie."

"I want to try some," Daphne announced, reaching for the bottle.

Imelda looked alarmed. "Oh, no, dear child! No one but Sabrina can drink this particular potion! It was crafted exactly to the situation!"

Daphne looked disappointed, and tugged on one of her braids in irritation.

"When can I go home?" Sabrina asked, finally looking away from the enchanted glass, which had suddenly began to fill itself up with the pink potion again.

"Well… tomorrow morning, actually," Imelda said, whipping out a notepad and checking it over. "We need to treat some of your burns one last time tonight and then… you're free to go."

"That's wonderful," Granny Relda said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sabrina agreed tiredly. It really would be good to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

**This has got to be the most dedicated to a story I've been in a while, but it's mostly for you guys. Thanks for all of the reviews and helpful CCs. I'm trying to make this have a good ending, but so far, I've just been playing along. So who knows? It might go up to 55 chapters. We'll see... I'm really happy that I'm getting out some decent-sized chapters. Who else can't wait till book 9? **

A cool breeze played about the quiet space and gently blew Sabrina's loose hair. She was alone in her hospital room, waiting for the sunrise. It was only six forty in the morning. The girl had been awake for twenty minutes, sitting and staring at the softly billowing curtains. She wasn't really thinking about anything, just enjoying the calm, peaceful moment as it was.

She wished that the Scarlet Hand would disappear. She wished for Mirror to be dead, and for her family to finally have a happy life. Once, she might have wished to go back to New York City, but now, she wasn't sure that she could. And seeing how her father was acting only solidified that decision. He had visited her yesterday, and had promised that they would get out of Ferryport Landing as soon as they possibly could.

Sabrina hadn't said anything, but she hoped he caught the gist of her tortured expression. She _couldn't_ leave, not with all of this unfinished business, not without missing Granny Relda and Canis and Red and, yes, even Puck a tiny little bit. Didn't he understand? He was a Grimm. He knew exactly what was happening here. Didn't he feel even the slightest bit of obligation? Sabrina knew that she did.

However much she missed New York, it had been too long of a break from what had been a comfortable life there. She had—and hated to admit it—adjusted to the magical and strange aspects of her new life in Ferryport Landing. But how was she going to tell Henry Grimm all of this without losing her temper?

Sabrina's question was met with an eerie silence, and although it unnerved her, her expression remained unreadable as she stared at the billowing creamy curtain.

She didn't know that she had drifted off to sleep again until someone squeezed her nose shut, waking her up again.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she grumbled to Puck, who had laughed ecstatically when she'd gasped for breath.

"What would be the fun in that, Grimm?"

She ignored him and rubbed her eyes with her fists. She'd missed the sunrise, and the clock on the wall read seven twenty-six. "Where's the rest of my family, puke-face?"

"The old lady took Marshmallow and Basil home with her and Canis, and your parents are checking you out now at the front desk, pea-brain."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him and looked away, towards the door, waiting for her parents. After two minutes of staring, she turned back to Puck. "Aren't they coming soon?"

His smile was huge. "Nope! I get to wheel you down to the car!" He stepped back and revealed a wheelchair. To Puck, it probably looked like a gigantic toy. To the girl, in the present circumstances, it was a death sentence.

"No. No way! You are _not_ going to push me around in that. Get my dad!"

"He's waiting outside for us right now." Puck pressed a button on the bed and it began to lower itself. "C'mon, Grimm," he said in a ridiculous singsong voice.

"No!" she cried, pressing herself up against the back of the bed in terror. "You're going to kill me!"

He grabbed her arm and started to pull her out that way, but Sabrina screamed so loudly at the pain it produced he stopped. Ever resilient, though, Puck began pulling on her legs. When she slid into the waiting wheelchair, he grinned. "At least there aren't any stairs to go down," he said cheerfully.

"There are plenty of other ways for you to kill me, though," Sabrina muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

What made the experience worse was that Puck acted like a perfect angel the entire way out of the hospital. Sabrina was cringing in terror for the whole trip, expecting him to push her into a wall or dump her out onto the hard linoleum flooring. Later, she wished he had.

When they got to the parking lot, Veronica and Henry were waiting. "It certainly took you long enough," Veronica said, but she didn't sound angry.

"Get me out of this thing," Sabrina said through gritted teeth. "_Now_. And where on earth is the jalopy?"

"Your grandmother took it home," Henry said. "So… we're taking the magic carpet."

Sabrina's stomach quaked. "You aren't serious."

"That's the only way to get home, sweetie," Veronica told her daughter apologetically. "We'll make sure that it is a smooth ride."

"Or, you don't have to ride on it at all!" Puck chimed in. Something about his voice made Sabrina know he had something terrible on his mind. Her fears were confirmed as his baby pink winks sprung out of his back.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Veronica asked, surprised.

"Don't get any ideas, faerie boy," Henry warned.

"Oh, I have an idea." And with that, Puck lifted the entire wheelchair—Sabrina and all—twenty feet in the air. Sabrina let out a small cry of indignation. _Why couldn't I have just fallen down a flight of stairs?_ She asked. _What have I done to deserve this punishment?_

Sabrina's mother burst out laughing. Henry looked plain shocked.

"Just make sure you don't let her fall," Veronica warned, and she unfurled and climbed onto the magic carpet, her husband doing the same. "It wouldn't do to lose her this early."

"MOM!" Sabrina screeched.

The magic carpet rose into the air. "We'll see you there, Savvy," Henry said, using her childhood nickname.

And they flew off.

She turned to Puck, her eyes huge and voice shaking ever so slightly. "If you try _anything_ funny, I swear, the rest of your life will be lived out in utter misery," she threatened.

"You've said that to me _how_ many times?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Grimm. Don't be a baby." He leaned forward the tiniest bit, and they started flying forward.

It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. The wheelchair was tilted ever so slightly forward, so Sabrina had to make sure she didn't slip out, but at the same time, the view was astonishing. Puck kept gaining altitude, and soon they were nearly as high as the clouds, flying over the rest of Ferryport Landing. She spotted the school, as well as Briar Rose's house. Within minutes, Puck began to descend. That's when things started to get nasty.

The faerie had completely misjudged the wind turbulence, and soon they were being bucked back and forth in angry winds. Sabrina screamed, and Puck lost control of the wheelchair. For the second time in nearly a week, Sabrina found herself falling. "_I hate you, Puck!_" she shouted as she dropped like a rock. She could barely hear her own voice as the wind screamed in her ears. Her body was whirling around in all directions, doing somersaults and flips in midair, and her hair was flying uncontrollably. The pain she was experiencing from her wounds was indescribable. She knew she was seconds from either (or both) hitting the ground or passing out. She closed her eyes in preparation for a death that seemed almost inevitable.

And then she stopped. Dizzy and disoriented, Sabrina didn't care to know how her rapid descent had been aborted, but instead relished in the stillness of the moment. And then she finally opened her eyes.

It was Puck, again. Her body tensed, her jaw clenched, and her eyes were suddenly sparkling with tears. "Honestly, if you want me dead, just tell me!" she whispered, furious. "I really would rather be dead than have to go through this!"

"I don't want you _dead_," Puck said incredulously. "Sure, sometimes I'd like to maim you, but you're too much fun to kill!"

She didn't believe him. It had been _his_ fault that she'd nearly died twice in a row. _His_ fault that she was now nearly sobbing. _His_ fault that she now believed she was better off dead. And yet… he had saved her. If he truly wanted Sabrina Grimm dead, why had he dropped from the sky—from safety—to rescue her? Maybe he really didn't want her to die.

She didn't look at him. Instead, Sabrina turned her head away. Even if he hadn't wanted her to die today, she was still completely ready to go through with her threat.

"Don't be mad. It wasn't my fault!" Puck continued.

"Just shut up and fly, butthead." Sabrina felt a serious headache coming on. Plus, she hurt all over. Her hospital bed suddenly seemed very appealing.

Puck, although he looked like he wanted to say more, obliged, and flew the rest of the way to Granny's house. When they got there, Veronica and Henry were surprised to see the exhausted-looking, wheelchair-less duo.

"What happened?" Henry demanded.

"I guess we hit some wind turbulence, and I lost control. And… she fell… a long way." Puck answered. Sabrina nodded pitifully.

Her parents, although surprised at first, didn't ask how she was alive. She knew that they knew Puck had saved her. They also saw how fatigued she was, so they told her to go to bed.

Sabrina was still too weak to stand on her own, so, despite a few of Henry's protests, Puck carried her up to the bedroom she shared with Daphne. The little girl was in there waiting for them with her sister's bottle of medicine. Sabrina saw her eyes widen as she took in the situation, and she blushed. How ridiculous this must look, being carried around by Puck, the boy whom Daphne suspected loved Sabrina!

"You look terrible," Daphne commented as Puck set Sabrina down on her bed. Sabrina cringed away from him immediately.

"Give me my potion," she said in response. "I ache all over."

Daphne, although curious, handed Sabrina the hot-pink liquid and stood back. As her sister uncorked the bottle and drained the potion with a dreamy expression on her face, Daphne began to bite the palm of her hand. She obviously wanted to know what had gone on.

"So…" she prompted as soon as the glass bottle was empty.

Sabrina sighed and pulled the covers over herself as she explained the little 'adventure' she had taken this morning. What was frustrating was that Daphne seemed to actually find it _funny_. She even chuckled a bit when Sabrina came to the part about falling out of the wheelchair.

"What are you _laughing_ about?" Sabrina demanded.

"This is so punk-rock!" Daphne exclaimed. "That must have been awesome."

Dumbstruck, Sabrina glared at her sister. "It was horrible!"

Now Puck was chortling, too. "I actually agree with Marshmallow on this one, Grimm. You had the funniest expression on your face while you fell."

Sabrina thought of a million different ways to insult Puck on _his_ actions, but decided against it. He had saved her, after all. She had to remember at least _that_ much. "I can't believe you two," she said instead, and rolled over so that she faced the wall. Tears sparkled in her eyes. How could they find this funny? Was everything that went wrong a joke to them? No one had even been genuinely happy to see her back as far as she could remember!

When Puck left, Daphne followed, pressing him for more details. _Finally, I get to have some peace and quiet,_ Sabrina thought. But just as her eyelids were drooping over her blue eyes, the door opened again, and in stepped Henry Grimm.

"Hey, Savvy. I just wanted to say that you aren't going to be able to sleep all day. I'm going out to buy tickets home right now. We're leaving at four."

And then he left, leaving Sabrina feeling much as she had at six forty that morning. **  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! Sabrina stands up for what she believes! Finally! It's taken much too long for that girl, honestly. :) Enjoy.**

She woke up at around two o'clock to an argument downstairs. Groaning at how sore she was, Sabrina sat up and immediately fell back down on her bed. _Don't… want to… get… up._ But eventually, taking the liberty of using a few of Uncle Jake's choicest swear words, she stood up, one hand still planted on the mattress for support.

When her head stopped spinning, Sabrina slowly made her way downstairs, proud of how she didn't need any help. She went immediately to the source of the argument: the living room, where Daphne and her father were having a lively disagreement about moving.

"But I don't _want_ to! We haven't even finished off Mirror!" Daphne squealed, curled up on the couch.

"It's too dangerous," Henry said, his voice taking on an edge that said, _'Why don't they see the sense in this?' _

"I actually agree with Daphne this time, Dad," Sabrina interrupted, surprising her father and sister.

"Sabrina," he continued, brushing off the momentary shock, "it's what's best for us."

"Best for us, maybe, but is it best for the town of Ferryport Landing? For the world, even?" she argued, stepping in for her sister. "We're part of the Grimm family. We can't just let that slide."

By now, the rest of the family was slowly moving into the living room. Granny and Canis slipped in by the fireplace, Veronica and Jake stood behind the couch, and Puck sat down next to Granny Relda, a bucket of popcorn in his hand, as if it were entertainment.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt!" Henry exploded. "We don't need to be part of this… magic. All that it ever does is hurt people!"

"It helps, too!" Sabrina shouted back. She couldn't believe she was fighting on the side of fairy tales. But she was.

"The harms outweigh the benefits. This Grimm family is leaving at four, and that is that!"

"Then I'm not going." Her words were soft, even, and filled with confidence—everything that Sabrina was not. She couldn't believe she was defying her father. She couldn't believe she was standing up for all of the town crazies. But it felt so _good._

"Yes you are, young lady. Now pack your stuff. Daphne, you too." He pointed at the stairs. Henry's eyes were flaming. "_NOW!_"

Daphne, a little scared, jumped off the couch. But Sabrina didn't move a muscle.

"How dare you?" she whispered, her gaze locked on her father. "How _dare_ you abandon these people in their time of need, Dad? I thought, deep down inside that waking you up would be the key to the Everafter war. But it wasn't. All that you have done here is cause a big distraction. I don't care what you say, or how much you yell or scream or cry. I am not moving. I am _not_," she said, pausing angrily, "that selfish. I've changed. I used to be… a brat, and—" She stopped to glare at Puck, who had snorted, "—and I considered running away every minute of the day. But, hey, this place has grown on me. I'm not about to abandon all of these people. Mirror is going to _kill_ them, and you'd rather be sipping tea in _New York City!" _Her voice had rising to a thundering shout by the end of her speech, and Henry was absolutely silent. His eyes were huge.

And that's when Sabrina noticed the rest of the room's occupants. Puck was frozen, popcorn spilling out of an open mouth. Canis looked mostly the same, but the girl thought she saw a twinkle in his eye. Veronica had an adoring look on her face, and her hands were clasped underneath her chin. Uncle Jake was grinning widely, and gave her the thumbs-up. Granny Relda had her handkerchief out and was dabbing at her eyes, emotions welling up. But the person that Sabrina had all eyes for was Daphne.

This was the moment—the moment of judgment. Daphne had, in all of her time here, believed in the Everafters' cause. Sabrina knew that her sister had loathed her for the longest time because she had completely agreed with her father. She had wanted to leave. She had _hated_ Ferryport Landing. But now, as Sabrina's eyes met Daphne's, she knew that she had found approval at last. Daphne's eyes were huge, round with amazement, her lips were open in an O shape, her palm frozen halfway to her mouth, and she looked to all the world like a girl who had just found the best Christmas present ever.

Sabrina didn't want everyone to see that her eyes were filling up with tears, so she ran over to hug her sister, who returned the gesture with fervor. Sabrina didn't even mind how her sword wound burned. She only felt Daphne's warmth and admiration.

Eventually, the sisters broke apart and Sabrina collapsed on the couch. "So… we're not moving, okay?" she said to her father, who had been watching her with a very peculiar expression.

"Sabrina, I—" He groped for words. "I just don't want you—any of you—getting hurt. Again."

"It's a job hazard, I guess," the girl said, smiling. She was pleased to see her father return the smile.

"I guess," he said tiredly.

"Aw, man, does that mean we have to live with her stink for even _longer_?" It was Puck this time, and he was doing a theatrical impression of disgust, with his nose plugged.

Sabrina threw a pillow at him, upsetting his popcorn. "Hey!" he yelled in indignation.

"Serves you right, you filthy pig," she said, and for once, she couldn't help but laugh.

The rest of the family began to relax, too, until the icy silence was completely melted away.

"Well," Granny Relda, said, putting a hand on Puck's messy blonde hair, "I made parsley and butterscotch cookies! Who wants some?"

Sabrina inwardly groaned, although good-naturedly. The Everafters might have won over her, but her grandmother's cooking had yet to do the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Very short. Puckabrina. I apologize if you think this might be OOC. I just think Puck's playing around with his emotions. Oh, and I'm sorry for forgetting about Red! And leaving out baby Basil in Chapter Six! Let's just say he was sleeping. And it explains about Red in here. Sorry.**

The fire crackled cheerfully, illuminating the downstairs windows in an otherwise dark house. It was eleven o'clock at night, and most of the family was already in bed, but Puck, Daphne, Sabrina and Red—who had confined herself to her room for most of the day—were still up.

Red yawned and glanced at one of the windows. "Sometimes," she began, in her quiet, subdued voice, "I wonder if the Master is out there, watching us, waiting for us."

Daphne shivered, leaning closer to Sabrina from their place on the couch. "I hope he isn't," the little girl said.

"He probably is out there somewhere, though," Sabrina said sorrowfully. "If the sword pierced me in the stomach, and I lived, he's alive. He only got stabbed in the foot, after all."

"You guys aren't honestly scared, are you?" Puck said, throwing a handful of popcorn in the fire, where it burned dismally.

"Yeah, we are, Puck," Sabrina snapped. "If you haven't noticed, he's been trying to kill us for a while now, so we have every right to be scared. Look what he's done to Red!"

The hooded girl gave a small whimper and put a hand on Daphne, her newfound best friend, which helped in emphasizing Sabrina's words.

"Babies," he muttered, but he didn't tease the girls anymore.

"You know…" Daphne said, as Puck threw more popcorn in the fire, "I would love a week without any disturbances. We could all just… hang out."

"That would be nice," Red murmured. Sabrina nodded in her agreement, the prospect of no magical mysteries dancing temptingly in front of her. Red yawned again. "I'm going to bed. It's late."

Daphne stood up as well, and let out her own gigantic yawn. Then she stretched out her arms. "Me too." The two younger girls tromped upstairs.

This left Puck and a mildly embarrassed Sabrina alone together.

Puck finished off the popcorn and lay down on the floor, sighing.

Sabrina got up and stood above him, lifting her foot above his face. "I could so easily get revenge, pus-face," she warned. "I haven't forgotten my threat."

"You wouldn't," the faerie boy said simply, looking up at her casually.

"And why not?"

"Because you _l-o-v-e_ me." In one swift motion, he reached up, grabbed the girl's arm, and pulled her down next to him.

"Ah!" she squeaked, sitting up and nursing a bumped elbow. "What the hell was that?" But at the same time, she was blushing, glad that the firelight made the rapid coloring all but invisible.

"You can't say you don't enjoy it down here," he taunted.

"I certainly don't feel comfortable," she retorted. "I mean it's not like I _want_ to be dragged down here. Why did you even bother, anyway? You know, I think that I'll just go up to—"

Her awkward ramble was cut off when Puck's lips touched hers, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. Her first thought was, '_EW! He's kissing me!'_ Her next thought was, _'Oh my god. He's _kissing_ me.'_

And she hated to admit that it was nice.

When they broke apart, both of them looked embarrassed.

"Um, I think I'll head up to bed, now," Sabrina muttered, standing up. Her cheeks were colored a bright scarlet. She couldn't believe that she'd actually kissed the dirty, rotten, foul-smelling faerie Puck.

But she couldn't stop reliving the moment as she climbed into bed, fully clothed, and snuggled deep beneath the covers, a secret smile playing on her lips.**  
><strong>


	8. Author's Note

**Thanks guys, for all of your support.**

**To clear up a few things: No, this is not a chapter of the story. It is my way of saying, "I HAVE AN ENORMOUS, GIGANTIC, TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK RIGHT NOW!" Because I do. As much as I would love to continue the story, I have put myself in a position where I must dig myself out of a mess of "What to do now?"s. Blah.**

**So... because I'm like, really weird, I often associate people/movies/books with certain songs. And I just thought I'd share a few of my little daydreams with you. Flames will be doused with water. So don't hate. **

**Even though this song is like, a little explicit, I think the mood of the song, "I Wanna Go" fits Sabrina. Not necessarily the lyrics. Also, "Written in the Stars" might be good for her, because it says over and over that you "have to keep shouting till they hear you out". I feel that Sabrina is continuously screaming for someone to listen or to understand, but hardly anyone listens. Idk, just an opinion. **

**And Puck (whilst thinking about Sabrina) would be "You Make Me Feel". I personally love that song. :)**

**...That was random. But yeah...**

**Okay, I'm done. Maybe I can get back to writing. This isn't really going to tide you over, I just wanted to, you know, put something down. Blame the WB. I'm sorry. **

**Also: REVIEW. Like, give your suggestions on what I should do next! Because even the slightest inkling of an idea could spur a new chapter onward. SO REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL. :P**


	9. Chapter 8

**So here's the Chapter that I was nearly finished with. My WB is going to be a pain for the next one. Ideas? Review!**

Sabrina Grimm had never felt more awkward when she woke up the next morning. Daphne was already yawning and sitting up, but her sister didn't move, staring at the wall from her curled position under the blankets. Sabrina didn't know how she would face Puck without either punching him or blushing. She hoped she punched him, for the sake of keeping what happened last night a secret.

"I smell breakfast," Daphne said groggily, rubbing at her eyes. "I'll see you later." The little girl hopped out of bed and ran downstairs, leaving her sister in peace.

Why had Puck kissed her, anyway? It wasn't obvious that he _liked_ her. Maybe he was faking. That option made the most sense to Sabrina, and suddenly she was seething with anger. He was probably going to use it as another weapon against her, telling everyone that Sabrina Grimm _'l-o-v-e-d'_ him. It almost made her want to cry. _He_ had started the kiss anyway. _He _had pulled her down.

What a little punk.

Sabrina got out of bed and went into the bathroom, which was blissfully empty. When she looked in the mirror, she very nearly screamed. She looked like she'd been to Hell and back. Her hair was a rat's nest, her eyes were huge and nervous, and her cheeks were indented and red with the lines from her pillow. How had Puck deemed _this_ kissable?

She decided to take a shower. The girl let the warm water rinse away the tension of the past week (as well as the rat's nest) and sighed in appreciation. She scrubbed away the dirt from her body, thanking god that she could be clean, unlike a certain faerie.

She got out, toweled off her hair, and wrapped herself up in one of Granny's fluffy robes. The old lady was so small that they fit Sabrina perfectly. Then the girl turned to the mirror again, thinking of what to do.

She couldn't help it when her gaze strayed to her mother's makeup bag. _I don't need that_, she told herself. But she was nearly a full-blown teenager, and, like many girls, couldn't help herself.

She brushed out and dried her hair, and then, slowly and carefully, as if someone was watching, opened the bag.

As she had been doing for a while, Sabrina put on some mascara and stared at herself in the mirror. She thought she could have used more, but in reality, it was perfect. The girl was naturally stunning, although she had never realized it. And that tiny bit of black mascara had done it for her. She reached for more, but then decided against it and went downstairs.

"Good morning, _libeling,_" Granny Relda said, plopping three pancakes down on a plate in front of Sabrina the instant the girl sat down.

Sabrina stared at the food. "Granny, are you feeling all right?" Because the pancakes were _normal_. They looked and smelled exactly as real food should.

Granny winked at her. "I thought you deserved a little treat."

Sabrina looked up, gratitude for her grandmother brimming in her heart. "T-thanks!"

Granny Relda seemed to get the unspoken message, and laughed musically. "You're welcome, dear."

She wolfed down the delicious pancakes with a vengeance. Daphne, who had been lounging in the living room, called over, "Enjoying yourself over there? You sound like Puck!"

"Shut up!" Sabrina called back good-naturedly, although hearing his name made her fists clench. He was _so_ going to pay for last night's little stunt. "At least I don't sound like you, you wolf!"

Daphne giggled.

When Sabrina was done, she allowed herself to give Granny a hug for her thoughtfulness and went over to her little sister. Daphne had a huge book on her lap, and was trying her best to read it. "Savvy, what does _comfis—comfli—compicate—"_

"Confiscated?" Sabrina clarified, looking at the word Daphne was pointing at.

"Yeah. What does compifaded mean?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and did a mental face-palm. "_Confiscated_ means to take something away… usually by authority." _Example: my life, _she thought morosely.

"Oh." Daphne still looked confused, but shrugged her shoulders and continued reading.

"What are you reading, anyway?"

"_Magic: Its History and the Legacy it Left Behind,_" Daphne said proudly.

Sabrina patted her sister on the shoulder and refrained from asking just how much of the book Daphne actually would understand. But if Daphne was content reading adult literature, she wouldn't be the one to bother her. Yet.

The older girl headed back upstairs, with intentions of going to her room, when, much to her horror, Puck's door opened. Not ready to face the faerie yet, she dove into Granny's room. Peering from behind the old lady's bed, she saw Puck look around questioningly, almost guiltily, and finally pass away. _He looks…wary_. Sabrina shrugged. _He's probably worried that I'll come and punch him… Smart man…_

When she was sure he was gone, Sabrina got up and exited Granny Relda's room. As she turned to go, though, she shrieked in surprise.

"You really think you're smarter than me, Grimm?" Puck taunted. He hadn't, like Sabrina had thought, gone downstairs. Instead, he must have simply been waiting next to the bedroom door for her.

"Wanting to stay away from you _is_ smart, monkey turd!" she retorted, turning sharply to go to her room.

He caught her by the shoulder, looking less cocky, now. "Look, about last night…"

"I can't help it that I'm irresistible," she sneered. "Apparently even the Trickster King couldn't resist." She didn't know where the words came from; they just slipped out. Throwing his hand off her shoulder, she almost flounced into her room. Flounced. Sabrina never flounced. Slightly shocked, she flopped on the bed and breathed out a sigh. What the hell was happening to her? Why did she _enjoy_ telling him she was irresistible?

_It's because you're starting to—_"SHUT UP!" she thundered, blocking out whatever her mental self was about to say. Because she most certainly didn't want to hear it. **  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**One of my wimpier chapters. Written in the dead of night, so excuse the quickness and randomness of the events. REVIEW!**

Sabrina had been dozing off when an idea came to her: the perfect revenge. Puck was always so arrogant; he left all of his possessions lying around, assuming that no one would dare mess with them.

Hadn't he realized that since the Queen of Sneaks was in the house, he should be more careful?

Sabrina hoped he hadn't.

Smiling evilly, she grabbed an old camera and snuck out of her room, placing her feet in all of the right places to make absolutely no noise, and headed down the hall. To Puck's room.

The door was, as usual, unlocked, and, as it was every time she came in here, Sabrina couldn't help but gasp as she entered the enchanted room. But she couldn't gape at the all-too perfect outdoorsy setting for long: she had a mission.

"What an _idiot_," she muttered, spotting her target on the trampoline, lying lifelessly and staring up at the ceiling. Kraven the Deceiver was just _asking_ to be stolen. Sabrina was happy to oblige.

She picked the unicorn up by the tail and spun in around teasingly, taking out the camera and snapping a picture of it. When the picture came out, Sabrina grinned even wider. She left it on the place Kraven had previously occupied and took the stuffed animal out of Puck's room and to her own room, to where she had the perfect hiding place. A loose floorboard **(yes, how generic) **near the southernmost wall was pried open and a certain stuffed unicorn stuffed under it. Sabrina shoved the piece of wood back into place and locked the door, which seemed like an extraordinarily good idea if Puck's reaction was to be anything like she expected it to be.

And when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she held her breath. Anxiously, with her ear pressed to the wooden door, she waited for the explosion.

Sabrina was not disappointed, but it took a minute for the faerie to enter his room and two more for him to realize his precious Deceiver was missing.

"GRIMM!" Puck's screech of fury could be heard through two closed doors and a hallway—crystal clear. Sabrina heard his bedroom door bang open and his footsteps storm towards her own. He kicked her door several times—perhaps as a sort of knock. "_Open up, you filthy thief!" _

"What, have you gone and lost something?" she said lightly, pretending to be pleasantly surprised.

"I haven't LOST anything! I saw the picture! You took _Kraven the Deceiver!" _

"And what makes you think I did it? What about Daphne?"

"Marshmallow wouldn't do anything like that," Puck said, sure of himself. "Now—open—up!" Each word was punctuated by a kick to the door, and, as expected, the noise drew some attention.

"_Libeling, _is everything okay up there?" Granny Relda called up.

"Grimm stole my sidekick!" Puck whined.

Sabrina unlocked and opened the door, leaning in its frame with her arms crossed. Puck glared at her with murder in his eyes. She smiled.

Another door opened and Veronica poked her head out, baby Basil cradled in her arms. "What did Sabrina do?" Granny Relda, appearing at the top of the stairs, asked the same question.

"She stole Kraven the Deceiver!" Puck spat.

Veronica looked at Sabrina. "Why?"

"Revenge," her daughter replied. She didn't want to go into detail what the revenge was _for_, exactly. "I'm sick of him always getting the best of me and not getting punished."

"That doesn't mean you have to stoop to his level…"

"Besides," Puck butted in, "it's not possible to _stoop_ to my level from the one she's on. If she wanted to get here, she'd have to reach on her tiptoes!"

Sabrina watched in horror as her grandmother chuckled… and her mother outright laughed. Tears filled her eyes as she backed up into her room. "I… I hate you guys! How can you agree with him?" she shouted angrily.

Veronica stopped laughing immediately. "Oh, honey, that's not what I meant—"

"I've had _enough_ of this." Sabrina slammed the door shut and leaned against it, falling to the floor. Crying.

Why was she so emotional? It wasn't like she _liked_ Puck in any way, shape or form, or even _cared_ about what he thought. Then why did she take his words so seriously?

More importantly, _why did her mother and grandmother agree?_

She heard, on the other side of the door, Daphne, Henry, and Uncle Jake gather to inquire upon what had happened. Mr. Canis joined them a few minutes later, and Veronica told them about the previous events. Sabrina was glad to hear she didn't leave out the part about them laughing at her.

"Why was she so upset? Usually she just comes back with another insult!"

"It's our fault, not Puck's," Granny Relda explained. "She wasn't upset about Puck. We _laughed._"

_That's darn right, you did! This truly is a messed up world if you believe I'm on a lower level than the stinkpot Trickster King! The Queen of Sneaks would never stoop that low!_ Sabrina thought vehemently.

She got up and turned the radio on, brushing away her tears. "Stupid family," she muttered as they knocked on the door, wondering if she was okay. Eventually, getting no answer, they dissipated.

A new song blared on the old radio, giving Sabrina an idea. _"Sometimes you just gotta hide away, run away, be yourself… Sometimes you just gotta let go!" _

Sabrina, opening her window and dislodging the bars she'd broken weeks ago, felt the song played her life's story out perfectly. All that she needed was a break. She grabbed a blanket, bug spray, and a random book off of one of the many piles. Then she skillfully climbed down and headed toward the woods.

"Yeah…" she murmured. "A break." **  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Let's just assume Sabrina's been taking her medicine, okay? ;) And also, when I say "Fairyport Landing" in the journal, that's exactly what it was named when the Everafters came to America. Read the first book. It was changed in like 1910 or something to Ferryport.**

**So... this chapter has a lot of drama. The story needed it. **

Sabrina couldn't decide which was more annoying: the pixies that wouldn't leave her alone, or the fact that she was lost. She chose the former. If they really cared about her, she would be picked up in no time. But while her family thought she was still in her bedroom, she got time alone to herself.

Slapping away a little ball of light—it seemed that Puck's revolting presence would never leave her—she took in the sights of the forest. It was a particularly beautiful day, even under the canopy of dense evergreen trees. Light filtered through the thick branches and dappled the moss- and pine needle-strewn forest floor. It smelled lovely.

"Ouch!" she yelped as a pixie bit her arm. She flinched away, tripping over a rock and falling into a clearing, her supplies spilling over the grass. Sabrina employed a few of Uncle Jake's choicest swear words as she sat up.

The girl froze automatically. She'd been here before, oh yes. An enormous pile of assorted junk formed a makeshift throne in the middle of the very clearing she and Daphne had stumbled into on their first few days at Granny Relda's. It was Puck's kingdom. She laughed out loud. How mad would the faerie boy be to know that she was invading his stinky sanctuary?

She climbed up and spread the blanket at the top of the pile—a rusty refrigerator—and settled down with the random book she'd grabbed quite hastily. "Oh, no," she muttered. It was a journal, as it seemed, and very dusty. But when she read the handwritten title, her heart lifted the tiniest bit: _Reflections by Wilhelm Grimm._

Eagerly she flipped to a random page.

_One thing I have learned over the years in Fairyport Landing is that these people here just won't give up. Their perseverance to get what they want—in this case, freedom—is astonishing. In the first three months alone, our makeshift infirmary was filled with Everafters recovering from repeated attempts to cross the magical border. There might be a lesson for me in this: Never give up on what you know is right. Although I wish they knew that they simply _cannot_ leave Fairyport Landing, or risk many consequences…_

The entry went on, but Sabrina stopped reading. 'Never give up on what you know is right'. How could she sit here while Mirror was healing, gathering his strength, rallying his armies, and possibly killing innocent Everafters? How could she rest, enjoy the woods, while evil was still out there, possibly threatening humanity itself?

She sat up, feeling braver than she had since confronting the Scarlet Hand's evil master. "I can't just sit around," she said quietly to herself.

"_There_ you are!" a familiar voice cried out. Sabrina looked down at the edge of the clearing but could see no one. "No, up here, dummy!" The older girl looked up to see her little sister, clinging to Puck as his pink wings kept them aloft. "I saw you running toward the woods from the window, but I didn't tell anyone," Daphne continued. "Well, except for Puck, maybe. We flew up _really _high! And then we saw you on this pile of… stuff. It was so coolsome!"

"…Coolsome?" Sabrina asked.

"Cool and awesome!"

"Oh…"

"Now," Puck said, landing on his toilet seat throne and setting Daphne down, "I'm going to take you back home, and you're going to give me back Kraven. OKAY?" He seemed very agitated.

"Why should I?" Sabrina stuck out her lower lip stubbornly.

"Because I saved your life. Twice."

"You also took advantage of me!" she hissed.

"What does that mean?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing!"

The little girl frowned.

Puck, a little pink in the ears, stood on his tiptoes so that his face was right in front of an unimpressed Sabrina. She supposed he was trying to be intimidating. "Where's my sidekick?" he demanded.

"Oh, the stuffed unicorn?" Sabrina taunted, giggling. "He's perfectly fine. In fact, I think he might be having brunch with some of Briar's godmothers now! What a sweetheart, I—ah!" She cried out in surprise when Puck jerked her thirty feet in the air, his wings having sprouted at lightning speed. He looked livid.

"I swear to god, Grimm, you will never have a quiet moment in your life _ever_ if you don't give him back," he said in a low, threatening tone. "And even when you do, I can't guarantee there won't be retaliations—HEY!"

The older children both cried out with alarm as they caught sight of a hooded figure jumping skillfully up the junk pile. "Daphne!" Sabrina screamed. "Run!"

The little girl shrieked in horror as she saw the nameless figure reach out to try to grab her, and backed up against the toilet. "_Sabrina!_" she screamed. The hooded creature had seized her and was dragging her down the pile.

Puck slung Sabrina under one arm and brandished his wooden sword with the other. "Back off, you creep!" he howled, diving down to try to save Daphne.

As the figure—with Daphne in its clutches—hit the ground, Sabrina wrestled her way out of Puck's grip and launched herself at it, landing on its back. She punched it and kicked it with every bit of strength she had left. "_Run, Daphne! If you can, RUN!"_ she wailed as she was viciously thrown off. Her head banged against an old stove and the wind was knocked out of her. She wheezed pathetically.

Puck tried valiantly to free Sabrina's little sister from what was surely one of the Scarlet Hand's henchmen, but in an enormous flash of light and a deafening bang, the faerie boy was propelled through the air at a high speed, crashing into the treetops.

Sabrina watched in terror as the henchman and Daphne disappeared into thin air, leaving a ring of smoking, yellow grass and pine needles where they had been standing. In the center was a blood red handprint.

"NO!" she bellowed, getting up and staggering over. "Daphne, please, no!"

The thought that her little sister was now in the clutches of an evil Everafter society chilled the older girl to the bone. What would they do with such a young child: torture her? Would they _kill_ her? Surely Mirror had _some_ remorse. Daphne was only eight!

Sabrina broke down at the thought of small, helpless Daphne dead in a pool of blood. She _hated_ the Scarlet Hand. Sobbing uncontrollably, she collapsed and curled up into a ball with the intentions of blocking out everything but her remorse. _It should have been me! They should have taken me! Daphne's too good to die. She's too pure._

After what might have been hours, or even days, she felt someone tug on her shoe. "C'mon, Grimm," Puck said. "We have to go tell the others." Sabrina had never heard his voice this hollow, this defeated, this _lifeless_ before. He spoke in a sorrowful monotone with no emotion whatsoever.

"It's all my fault!" Sabrina screeched sitting up. She was sure she looked a wreck. Her eyes were probably bloodshot, as they were every time she cried this hard.

"No," Puck said, almost incredulously. "I brought Marshmallow here in the first place. It's mine."

"Well, my disappearance prompted you to, so it's my fault."

"Touché." This made Sabrina's eyes fill with tears again. "But we have to go tell them, Grimm! Every second we cry our eyes out over here, Daphne could be in greater danger!"

"O-okay," she whispered, standing up on weak legs. "But I want to grab something first."

She climbed to the top of the throne and wrapped the blanket around herself, despite the mild temperature. Then she tenderly picked up Wilhelm's book. "I'll find you, Daphne," she promised.

_After all, I can never give up on what I know is right. _

**Gasp! Daphne's been kidnapped! This is the first step to my (hopefully) epic climax. Oh, and did anyone catch my Harry Potter DH reference? (Sabrina/Harry employed a few of Uncle Jake's/Vernon's choicest swear words) I loved that part. LOL**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I was listening to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato while writing this, so that might explain the dismal mood. **

Sabrina woke up screaming. When she finally got a hold of herself, she pulled the blankets up to her chin and breathed in deeply. It was unlikely anyone would come in. No, they had bigger matters to worry about. Daphne.

Which is what her dream had been focused on. It had started out happily enough, with the two sisters laughing and playing on Puck's junk throne, when the dream changed. Daphne was screaming, thrashing against her hooded captor, begging for mercy, and Sabrina was calling back, trying to get to her sister, but she couldn't… she was frozen… And Daphne's terrified brown eyes burned into Sabrina's blue ones. _Help me!_

And then Sabrina had woken up, screaming and frantic, like most of the Grimm household right now.

When Puck and Sabrina had arrived back at the house, crying and hysterical, the adults knew immediately something was terribly wrong. Even Elvis had curled up in a corner and refused to move. As the two children explained what had happened, things started to go nuts.

Henry and Veronica were still shaky and panic-stricken, Veronica in particular. Her mask of toughness had disintegrated. She wanted her youngest daughter back. Henry hadn't spoken since the return of two of the three missing children. He looked furious, though, and Sabrina was sure he was planning another, more forceful move back to New York City. Sabrina had, in her grief, given Kraven back to Puck. It wasn't funny anymore.

Granny Relda and Uncle Jake had teamed up, retreating to Granny's room in the hope of coming up with a strategy. For all Sabrina knew, they could still be in there now, at four in the morning.

The girl put a hand on the lump on the left side of the bed. Red had taken Daphne's usual sleeping spot, and for once, Sabrina hadn't objected. Red had been Daphne's closest friend at home, and Sabrina knew she missed her little sister dearly.

Red whimpered, caught Sabrina's hand with her own, and held it close. "We're going to get her back, right?" she whispered softly. "Right?"

"O-of course," Sabrina replied, trying to be strong. "There's no need to think we won't." That was an outright lie, and Sabrina knew it. But the once-deranged little girl probably couldn't take the truth, the truth that Sabrina still couldn't tell herself without sobbing. The truth was, Daphne was probably dead.

…

The soft cotton felt good against Sabrina's skin. She pulled on a form-fitting Hollister shirt and a pair of dark-wash jeans, getting ready to face the day. It wouldn't be easy.

Red rolled over in bed, muttering something in her sleep. Sabrina would let her rest. God knows she needed it, even if it was nine thirty.

She met Granny, Jake, Puck, and baby Basil downstairs. Her little brother giggled at the sight of her. "Been-a!" he called, because he couldn't pronounce her whole name yet.

"Hey, Bay," she said, picking him up out of Uncle Jake's arms.

"Daffy?" he asked, tilting his head. Tears filled Sabrina's eyes. Granny Relda looked away. Uncle Jake fiddled with his orange waffles. Puck held his gaze.

"No… Daphne's not here now," she whispered.

"Daffy!"

"No, Bay! She's not here!" Sabrina's voice broke. Basil looked up at her questioningly. "Mirror took her."

"Daddy." Basil still hadn't accepted that Henry Grimm was his real father. He still called Mirror his dad.

"Yes."

The baby seemed to lose interest, grabbing at a lock of Sabrina's blonde hair.

"We'll get her back, Sabrina," Uncle Jake murmured.

"Yeah. And we'll kill Mirror, too," Puck said darkly.

Sabrina handed Basil back to her uncle and left. She couldn't handle the morose mood anymore. She wandered aimlessly around the house, hoping for something, anything to happen. So of course she was shocked when she ended up in the room where Mirror's mirror still resided.

She kicked it. The glass rattled in its frame, but didn't shatter. It didn't even crack. "You deserve to burn in Hell, you know that, right?" she spat at it.

Naturally, she shrieked when she received an answer. "Oh, Starfish, I'm only doing what's right." Mirror stepped out from the edges of the frame, smiling slightly, a malicious gleam in his eye.

"You," the girl hissed.

"Me. I suppose you're wondering where your sister is… aren't you?"  
>"Of course I am! And you took her!"<p>

Mirror shrugged. "I'm not denying anything."

"You're a monster. Where is she?"

"Daphne's safe, Star—"

"_Don't call me that!_" Sabrina was furious. Where was her sister?

Mirror held up his hands in a surrendering fashion. "Tell you what… Sabrina…?"

"What."

"I'll meet you at the wreckage of your fort on Wednesday morning. Five o'clock in the morning, sharp. There will be a trade-off." Sabrina looked at him curiously, so the Scarlet Hand's Master went on. "In exchange for Daphne, I want… you."

"Fine." The word came out of Sabrina's mouth even as she struggled to understand what it meant. She was giving herself up for her sister. "I'll do it." Wasn't it worth it? Wasn't it exactly what Wilhelm had written about? _I'm not giving up on what is right!_

"Good!" Mirror seemed pleasantly surprised. "Feel free to bring the family." And he left.

Sabrina stared at it for a second more, and then dashed out of the room, terrified. **  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

"You WHAT?" Henry cried, shocked, standing up from his place on the living room couch. It was the first words Sabrina had heard from him since yesterday.

"I… agreed to trade."

"Sabrina… you can't trade yourself! I won't allow it!"

"You can't!" Veronica agreed. "It's bad enough losing Daphne, but trading her for you…"

"Not that I would care," Puck put in.

"…It would be terrible!" Veronica finished, glaring at the faerie.

"Guys…" Sabrina pleaded. "Don't you see? If we all go, then we can fight to get Daphne back! I don't _have_ to be traded!"

"_Libeling_, don't you think Mirror has thought of that?" Granny said morosely.

"Well, if you're all going to be so pessimistic…" Sabrina turned to go, but Mr. Canis caught her by the shoulder.

"We're not being pessimists, we're being realists. You must see that what you did could have very serious consequences," the old man said gravely.

"I don't see any of you doing anything to help! I just bought us the opportunity to get Daphne back, and you're telling me that I shouldn't have! You didn't even know where she was until I did something about it!" Sabrina cried, disbelieving of her family's attitude.

"We don't want to lose you, too," Red whispered very quietly. Henry nodded his agreement.

"I know, but it's for the best." Sabrina was surprised how adult her voice sounded.

"We aren't going to trade you over. Discussion concluded." Uncle Jake stood and crossed his arms firmly, ending the argument.

Sabrina felt like screaming, but she didn't. Instead, she stiffly nodded her head and went upstairs, aiming a kick at a pile of books. It collapsed with a dusty _thump._

What they said didn't matter; she was still going to do the right thing. By tomorrow afternoon, Daphne would be safe. She'd be home, eating another one of Granny's weird meals, laughing with Red, and having a good time.

But Sabrina wouldn't be there, if she could help it.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Sabrina turned to see Puck, who had been floating right behind her. His wings flapped silently, keeping him aloft.

"But I do, you know that. Besides," she said sarcastically, "you don't even want me here, remember?"

He seemed to fight for words. "I… I don't mean everything I say."

"Sure-e-e-e…"

"I don't!" he said indignantly. "Anyway, you don't have to go down without a fight."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean…?"

He opened the door to his room. "Here, I'll show you." They went inside and he flew out of sight, coming back with a piece of dirty paper and a pen. "We can plan a battle strategy!"

"No, no, we aren't going to fight, Puck. It's just a trade!"

"Do you really think they—" he gestured downstairs "—are stupid enough to let you go _that_ easily? Ha, I don't think so."

Sabrina sighed tiredly. "Idiot. Remember what Granny said? Mirror will be prepared, possibly with an army of evil Everafters!"

"So?"

He just didn't get it, did he? "It's easier if I just go with the plan Mirror and I talked about."

"Wimp." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're calling _me_ a wimp? I'm the one that's going to be traded off for Daphne!"

"Hey," he said, laughing, "it wasn't my idea. Good _luck_."

"You're impossible."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They glared at each other for a minute, until Puck finally looked away. "You really don't have to."

She sighed, turning around to exit the magical room. "You know my answer, Puck."

…

"Uncle Jake?"

"Mm." He barely looked up from the newspaper.

"What'd you do with the Vorpal Sword?"

"It's in my room. Why?"

She shrugged innocently. "Oh, I just never heard what happened."

He grunted. "You're putting us through a lot, Savvy."

Guiltily, Sabrina played with her hands. "Wouldn't you have done the same?"

Finally, he lowered the paper. Her uncle's gaze was magnetizing. "If it had been your father, I would have definitely done the same. But that doesn't mean it's right. Look… _I_ may understand where you're coming from, but from other people's perspectives, what you offered to do was crazy."

"I get that a lot."

Her uncle didn't answer, so she took that opportunity and raced up to his room—quietly, of course. The Vorpal Sword was neatly tucked behind his coatrack, its blade covered with her dried blood. Her fingers tingled when she picked it up. Puck's words echoed in her head: _You don't have to go down without a fight._

He was right. She didn't.**  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Woo. Short chapter. The story's almost done. I'm going to write an epic epilogue. (rhymes, lol) Don't worry, Puckabrina fluff on the way if were weren't satisfied by the previous chapter's little moment. :) **

"Wake up. Sabrina, wake up!" Her mother shook her out of unconsciousness. "It's time."

Sabrina bolted upright, wide-awake. "I'm up."

"Get ready soon, honey… We're leaving in fifteen minutes." And her mother left.

Fifteen minutes. She had fifteen minutes left of a 'normal' life in Ferryport Landing, of being able to laugh with her family, of having the chance of getting pranked by Puck, of petting Elvis, of eating Granny's food, and of being happy—sort of.

Sabrina got up and got dressed in a ratty pair of jeans (a good one wouldn't last long in a torture prison) and Converse, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. She strapped the Vorpal Sword over her Aeropostle shirt and pulled a shabby sweatshirt over that, so her family couldn't see that she had the blade. "I'm ready."

She went downstairs, to where the rest of her family was gathered. Basil was asleep and curled up in Veronica's arms. "All set?" Granny Relda asked timidly. When Sabrina nodded, she took a deep breath. "Okay… Let's go."

Granny, Canis, Henry, Veronica, Basil, and Uncle Jake piled in the rusty car. Sabrina flew over them on the magic carpet, and Puck flew above them all with his pink streaked wings. For once, the carpet obeyed Sabrina's every command, like it did for Daphne.

She took deep breaths of the early morning air. The sun had not yet risen, although it was a shade lighter than it had been at midnight. Her stomach was doing flip-flops, but she _had_ to think of Daphne. Her little sister had to be terrified right now. She wouldn't be for long. Sabrina would get her back.

She landed next to the parked jalopy at the entrance to the fort, folding up the carpet and putting it in the car. Granny Relda burst into tears, reaching out and hugging Sabrina so that she couldn't breathe. "Oh, _libeling…_"

"It's okay, Granny," Sabrina said stiffly.

Her grandmother just cried harder.

** Then, as a family, they walked into the shell of Charming's fort. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello. Many updates today because I have nothing better to do. Beginning of the confrontation. I need more PuckXSabrina, don't I? **Sighs** I'll explain my thinking at the end. **

_Well, this certainly isn't a welcoming party_, Sabrina thought as they caught sight of Mirror. Behind the stout little man were three werewolves, a half-giant, the Wicked Witch of the West, and two ogres, one of which held a chain. Sabrina's eyes followed the metal restraint until she gasped aloud. It led to Daphne, who was wrapped up in the rest of it and gagged. Her eyes weren't open, and she was seemingly asleep on the debris-strewn ground.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Henry bellowed, catching sight of the unconscious Daphne. "Let her go!"

Mirror smiled, and Sabrina knew something was terribly wrong with this situation. He seemed too… happy. "Oh, I have no intention of letting her go… For that matter, any of you! Witch…"

The Witch of the West pointed her wand upwards, and released a particularly loud bang. But, as far as Sabrina could see, nothing else happened. Puck even laughed.

"What was _that_? A fireworks display?" he cackled.

Mirror sneered at him. "An invisible barrier, broken only when I say it is to be. Firework display _indeed_." He and his fellows laughed. Puck said nothing.

"What are we going to do now?" Veronica whispered urgently. "Oh… we shouldn't have brought Basil! Why did we bring Basil?"

Henry gently shushed her. "We'll get out if here…somehow."

Uncle Jake stepped forward. "What exactly do you plan to do with us, you traitor?"

"I've been thinking the same thing, Jacob!" the evil master said, feigning excitement. "Should I kill them, or keep them as my prisoners?"

Sabrina's eyes widened as the evil Everafters screamed, "KILL THEM!"

"Not the children! Please, spare the children!" Granny Relda said, going forward to stand next to her son. "You can kill us, just not them!"

"I'm a kid, right?" Puck asked to no one in particular. Sabrina shoved him. He and his attitude were going to cause a lot of trouble.

But he got his wish. "I can spare Puck and Puck only," Mirror said. "The rest of the children are part of the vile Grimm family, and when we kill them all… we'll be free." His Everafters howled with delight.

Sabrina felt sick to her stomach. "You'd kill a baby? You'd kill an eight-year-old girl? I can't believe you." She pushed past her grandmother and uncle until there was nothing but empty space between herself and the Master of the Scarlet Hand. "You're the one that's vile, _Mirror_." She spat his name out as if it were a dirty word.

Mirror frowned. "Oh, Starfish. I'll say it again: I wish that I could keep you around. You _are_ my favorite Grimm child."

"You disgust me."

The small man unsheathed a long gilded sword and held it up to the light. "Excalibur. How I have missed you."

_How does he get all of these swords?_ Sabrina wondered dismally. _Oh, yeah: He's the Master._

"How fitting that you should be used to kill off the worst family line the world will ever see." He pointed its tip at the Grimm family. "Now. This won't hurt a bit." And he began his advance.

Uncle Jake pulled out his magic wand. Puck sprouted wings and wielded his wooden sword. Veronica and Henry stood together, trying their best to protect Basil from harm. Mr. Canis cracked his knuckles. "What I wouldn't give to have the wolf back," he muttered to himself.

"You stay away from my family!" Sabrina shouted at Mirror.

He chuckled. "And what do you plan to do about it, sweetheart?"

She started to take off of her sweatshirt, which made Mirror laugh harder. But he stopped abruptly when he saw the sword strapped to her back. So did the rest of her family; Uncle Jake said, "I knew it!" Granny yelled, "Oh, no, _libeling!_" Veronica gasped. Henry cried out, "Sabrina, stop! Now!" Mr. Canis's thick eyebrows shot upward.

"You aren't going to _touch_ my family," Sabrina threatened, stepping closer to the evil man and drawing the Vorpal Sword. There was only twenty feet separating her from him.

Mirror seemed to regain a bit of his composure. "Aren't you the bravest little thing? Do you _really_ think you are able to defeat the Master of the Scarlet Hand? I've survived much, much worse."

"I can try," the girl said, taking a step forward and holding the blade out in front of her. She felt much stronger with a weapon to protect her.

"That's right," he scoffed. "You can _try_."

** And then they launched into merciless battle. **

**Okay, I said I'd explain some things, and I will. This doesn't really seem like a Puckabrina moment, but if you think about what Puck's seeing/thinking right now, you can kind of twist it into one. I think I'll do a short Pucks POV next, because I think this story deserves it. XOXO**


	16. Chapter 15: Puck's POV

**Like I said. A short Puck's POV from watching Sabrina stand up to Mirror and through the first few stages of the fight. The only bad thing is that I'll have to base what happens in the fight in the next chapter off of this. Oh well. Mild fluff, I hope. IDK.**

**Oh, and to clear things up after reading reviews: Sabrina has a meltdown because I don't think ANYONE could stand seeing their sibling kidnapped like that. Also, they didn't go look for her because 1) everyone was distraught and 2) where the heck would they have looked? They don't know where SH headquarters is! And Relda and Jake WERE trying to come up with a plan. Oh, and Evil Scrapbooker, the bolded last line was a mistake, but I guess it worked out well. XP**

**Puck's POV**

Mirror drew his sword. Somehow, the master had gotten hold of Excalibur. His gaze as he pulled it out was unnerving. He looked at the deadly weapon almost... lovingly. "Excalibur. How I have missed you." I clenched my fists. "How fitting that you should be used to kill of the worst family line the world will ever see?" Then he pointed it at us. At Grimm. "Now. This won't hurt a bit." And the little creep started coming at us.

Well, this pissed me off. Did he really think he could try to kill the kids? He wasn't going anywhere near Grimm! ...Or Basil. Canis muttered something, but I didn't hear it over the blood rushing in my ears. I was really, really mad right now.

"You stay away from my family!" Grimm shouted. It looked like she was mad, too, but I'd tell her later she just looked scared. If we even got _out_ of this mess.

"And what do you plan to do about it, sweetheart?" Mirror asked, sickly sweetness coating his question.

Grimm-because this totally made a lot of sense-started taking off of her sweatshirt. _You know, Grimm, I don't think he's going to surrender if you start stripping. _Not that some of us wouldn't enjoy that. But my jaw dropped when she tossed away the sweatshirt. The Vorpal Sword was strapped to her back. How the hell didn't I notice that? There must have been a bulge or something! Jake said that he'd known it-although how he did was past me-, the Old Lady said, "Oh, no, _libeling!_" And Henry just freaked out. "Sabrina! Stop! NOW!"

She ignored him, of course. I'd always admired the way she seemed to piss off that man. "You aren't going to touch my family," she continued, stepping closer toward Mirror. She took the Vorpal Sword out of its place on her back and held it out in front of her for protection.

"Aren't you the bravest little thing? Do you REALLY think you are able to defeat the Master of the Scarlet Hand? I've survived much, much worse," Mirror sneered. I could feel myself getting angrier. Was he _threatening_ her? If he even _scratched _Sabrina Grimm, I would rip him apart, limb by limb.

But Grimm didn't flinch. "I can try."

"That's right. You can try," Mirror scoffed.

And then they both ran at each other, weapons held high, ready to kill the other one.

You had to admire Grimm's bravery as she fought for Marshmallow's life (as well as everyone else's, I guess). She, Jake and I were probably the only ones who could fight like that without chickening out (cough Henry cough). Their swords connected with a metallic _clang_, and immediately everyone tensed, even the evil Everafters on the other side. Sabrina whirled around, dodging Excalibur as Mirror aimed to kill.

I probably should help her, I realized. After all, weren't we going to get married in the future? It would really suck if I didn't get to see her horrified expression as she walked down the aisle in a pretty white dress, her hair all done up and nice, and-

I was getting too far ahead of myself. They were still fighting. Sabrina slashed at Mirror, and the Vorpal Sword managed to make a tear on his clearly custom-tailored suit. Mirror's eyes narrowed and he began to fight harder. Hey, some people like their clothes.

"We have to stop them! She's going to get herself killed!" Henry cried, his voice an octave or two higher than normal.

"What should we do?" Veronica asked the Old Lady, worried. I listened in, too. Grimm wasn't going to die today.

"We go up and stop the fight," Uncle Jake said tensely, clenching his wand with white knuckles. "Like this."

He charged forward, ready to help Grimm. She and Mirror stopped fighting and watched him-Mirror smugly, Sabrina with wide eyes. But as soon as he got within five feet of either of them, he slammed into an invisible wall, bloodying his nose. The Witch of the West cackled. "We aren't that stupid, Jacob Grimm!" she chortled. "This fight is between the Master and the girl!"

"No..." groaned Henry, burying his face in Basil's red hair. The baby whimpered, obviously feeling the tension in the air.

Jake, clutching his nose, stumbled back a few steps, looking horrified. "Sabrina," he said in a nasally voice. "It's going to be okay."

Grimm's grip on the Vorpal Sword tightened. "I know." Then, she turned to Mirror. "You know what? I'm sick of you." Mirror started to laugh, but she continued on in that same, deadly tone that she used only when she was really, really upset. "You've kidnapped my parents, stolen my brother, infiltrated our family, betrayed us, betrayed _me_, wasted your stupid Everafter life, killed other innocent Everafters, and now you're going to pay. I can't live knowing that you're still alive, leading your group of red-handed murderers toward a goal that would only kill off the entire human race. So I'm sorry, _Starfish_," she growled. "But you-have-to-die!"

And, raising the sword so quickly it was a blur, she brought it down on Mirror, where it entered his stomach, piercing the evil man to its hilt. He screamed deliciously. "Woo Grimm!" I shouted, clapping. The rest of her family stared at me with wide eyes. "What? Support, guys..."

But Mirror wasn't dead yet. Grimm had just made him angrier.


	17. Chapter 16: THE END

**Oh my goodness. This is it. The end. Of course, I'll be writing an epilogue, and I'm thinking about a sequel, so tell me what you think. I'm kind of obsessed right now. Major puckabrina. I hope. Probably OOC, but who gives a crap? The story should end this way. :) I hope you enjoy this long chapter.**

The Vorpal Blade and Excalibur connected with an unearthly clash of metal. It rung in Sabrina's ears, but she didn't have time to react. Mirror was still fighting her to the death. He brought down Excalibur again, aiming to kill, but Sabrina dodged him, whirling around and holding out her blade again to block any other spontaneous moves he might pull on her.

He tried again, but she parried the blow and went on the offense, slashing the sword every which way in a desperate attempt to harm her attacker. She was more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life. She knew that one wrong move would end her life. One of her swipes of the Vorpal Sword cut a six inch hole in Mirror's custom made suit.

Her life flashed before her eyes as he made a quiet, inhuman growl, his eyes narrowing. His already deadly attacks were kicked up a notch, and Sabrina barely had time to breathe. _I don't want to die this way_. Henry, on the sidelines, called shrilly that they had to stop the fight, but Sabrina knew that was impossible.

Mortal combat didn't stop for hysterical dads. But maybe crazy uncles could. Out of the corner of her eye, as she blocked Excalibur again, she saw Uncle Jake charge, his wand at the ready. Both herself and Mirror froze. But as soon as he looked to be close enough to help her, he slammed into what seemed to be an invisible wall. His nose was instantly bloody as he stumbled back a few steps.

The Wicked Witch of the West laughed. "We aren't that stupid, Jacob Grimm!" she cackled. "This fight is between the Master and the girl!"

"Sabrina," Uncle Jake said to the girl, who listened intently. "It's going to be okay." She knew he was lying, flat out lying, but his support gave her strength.

"I know." Then she turned to Mirror, anger building up inside of her like a storm. This man was going to die for his sins. "You know what? I'm sick of you." Mirror started to chuckle, but I cut him off again. My voice was one so full of death and murder that I hoped he was about to pee his custom tailored pants. "You've kidnapped my parents, stolen my brother, infiltrated our family, betrayed us, betrayed _me_, wasted your stupid Everafter life, killed other innocent Everafters, and now you're going to pay. I can't live knowing that you're still alive, leading your group of red-handed murderers toward a goal that would only kill off the entire human race. So I'm sorry, _Starfish_," she growled, completely incensed. "But you-have-to-die!" Each word was spat angrily.

And then, using a burst of adrenaline, she raised the sword as fast as she could and brought it down as _hard_ as she could. Much to her delight, it pierced Mirror's stomach, the sword going in to its gilded hilt, and the Scarlet Hand's master gave a scream so loud, so full of pure agony, she smiled.

"WOO, GRIMM!" Puck shouted from the sidelines. Then, after a pause: "What? Support, guys…"

"You really shouldn't have done that," Mirror said quietly, standing up and ripping the Vorpal Sword out with a cry of anguish. "You've just made me very, very, angry."

His Everafters took a step forward, but he held up a hand. "No. This is between us. You have no business interfering. Sabrina…" he continued, glaring down at the now petrified girl, "You have sealed your fate. You will die."

And he launched at her with Excalibur again. Weaponless, she had no choice but to use her self-defense skills. She twisted and turned every which way, dodging the blows that would kill her instantly. One was so close to her neck that she both heard and felt the blade go by. A small cry escaped the lips that she had tried so hard to press together, to hide from both the enemy and the family the terror that she was experiencing.

And then she saw her chance. Mirror swiped at her—and she dodged—but then he paused. The Vorpal Sword was only centimeters away from her. Sabrina Grimm knew what she had to do—for Daphne. Fast as lightning, she grabbed the sword, swinging it as she stood, and cut the Scarlet Hand's Master's head off.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. There was no blood from the body of Mirror. Instead, the whole corpse turned a silvery reflective color, like liquid steel. Then head hit the ground. It melted into the hard packed, wreckage-strewn dirt floor, leaving nothing behind. The body did the same. The only thing that was left, though, was a shard of a mirror. The Master's last scream echoed through the otherwise silent morning air.

And then the sun rose.

Blindingly brilliant, its rays piercing the gloomy scene, it illuminated Sabrina, whose ponytail had fallen out ages ago, the Vorpal Sword in hand, standing triumphant over one of the most powerfully evil men in history.

His followers stared with jaws dropped, completely clueless on what to do next. They had always relied on an all-powerful master, but now that they had none, they had absolutely no idea what they were supposed to do. All that they saw was a twelve-year-girl who had beaten immortality. And right then and there, the Scarlet Hand disbanded.

"Sabrina, oh Sabrina!" Veronica rushed to her daughter, wrapping her in a tight hug while making sure that she didn't suffocate baby Basil. She was crying. Henry found her next, wrapping his arms around them and taking in deep, wracking breaths. He couldn't believe she'd done it.

And neither could Sabrina. She felt like she was living in some twisted new dimension. Surely she had not just beaten Mirror? He seemed so… _unbeatable._

But everyone kept saying, "You did it! You did it!" So she had to believe that she had.

Finally, she pushed away from her crying family—which had been added to with Granny Relda and Uncle Jake (Canis and Puck were standing on the sidelines, still grinning like fools, though)—and ran to the other Everafters Mirror had brought alone with him.

She knelt beside a chained up Daphne and looked up at the ogre. "Let her go," she whispered.

And because the creature was so shaken up, he did as he was told. The little girl's body fell into her older sister's arms, who picked her up and hefted her over to the rest of her family.

"Daphne!" Henry cried, relieving Sabrina of the girl and settling her on the ground, using a small, broken barrel for a pillow. "Daph, can you hear us?"

"It's all over, _libeling_," Granny Relda added, putting a hand on Daphne's cheek (which had some new scars, Sabrina noticed).

After much pleading, Daphne's bright brown eyes opened slightly and she groaned. "M-Mom? Dad?"

"We're right here, sweetie," Veronica said, wiping her eyes.

"_Daffy!_" Basil cried, reaching out to his sister.

Sabrina laughed. "Yeah, she's here now, Bay. She's here."

…

"Are you comfortable, _libeling?_" Granny asked, wrapping the blanket tighter around Daphne's shoulders and pressing a cup of hot cocoa into the little girl's hands.

"Uh huh! Thanks, Granny Relda."

"You're welcome, dear."

Then Daphne turned to Sabrina, who hadn't left her sister's side since the ride home on the magic carpet. "So… how'd you do it?"

"Ugh, everyone keeps asking me that!" Sabrina said, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I guess I was so angry it just… happened."

"Wow, that makes a lot of sense," Puck said sarcastically from where he was lounging on the other side of the couch, making sure that his feet were right where Sabrina would be able to smell them. She knew this, and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Shut up, Puck."

"So nothing's changed between you too, huh?" Daphne said sullenly.

Sabrina's eyebrows shot upward. "No," she lied. Because something had _definitely_ changed between herself and Puck. He hadn't left her alone since they'd gotten back, and hadn't played a single prank. In fact, he'd been kind of… nice.

"Shoot."

"Don't get your hopes up, Marshmallow," Puck said.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah."

Daphne exchanged a knowing look with Red. The shy girl had stayed home out of fear while the rest of them had gone to face the Master. Red, she had explained, just couldn't _stand_ seeing him again. It would make her go crazy.

Sabrina yawned. "I'm going to go outside. I need some alone time."

She patted her sister's head and left, her moves being followed by every set of eyes in the house. The entire family had been gathered in the living room, and it had made the girl very uncomfortable.

She walked a bit until she got to the crest of the hill her grandmother's house was situated on, and sat down, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Everything was so surreal today. It was like the fight with Mirror hadn't happened.

The sun was setting now. The day had passed quite quickly. They'd gotten home, wild and crazy with the adrenaline of success. Granny had made a fuchsia cake that had been devoured in ten minutes flat, and it seemed that Sabrina couldn't get up without being slathered with kisses. She wiped her cheek out of a new habit.

"Need to be alone, huh?" Puck sat down next to her, earning him a glare.

"Yeah. _Alone_. As in being by myself, you incompetent butt."

"I try."

They sat there and watched the sun for a minute as it dipped even lower. "You know," the faerie boy started, almost nervously, "You did a good job today."

"I can't even describe how I feel right now," she admitted. "I'm totally freaked out."

"Well, you kind of just saved the world."

She waved her hand as if dismissing the comment. "I'm a Grimm. It's what we do."

"But you did it _well_."

She met his steady green gaze. He wasn't joking. Color flooded into her cheeks. It didn't help that he looked especially nice today. "Thanks."

"Is that the moon? Already?" Puck groaned, pointing into the sky.

She looked up. He wasn't lying. It was the moon, full and sparkling in all of its glory, ready to take up what the sun was leaving behind, rising as the golden light left.

"It's so pretty." She stood up, shielding her eyes from how bright the sun was getting. It was almost below the hills now.

Puck stood, too. "That, and one other thing."

Their eyes met.

He leaned in.

They kissed.

And in that moment, Sabrina felt completely right. No matter how annoying, how unbearable, how much of a jerk he was, Puck had always been a constant in her new life. And it had taken her a whole lot of terror for her to realize one fact: She loved him for it. And finally, the Scarlet Hand was defeated, giving them the chance to be together without worry.

There would still be pranks, Sabrina knew as she held him closer. But right now, she felt as if she could take on the world.

And how hard could that be?

**Okay, that epic moon/sun kiss was totally inspired by Lizalot's "SG epic kiss" on deviantart. If you don't know what that is, look it up. That's how my story ends. The epilogue is next: REVIEW if you want a sequel.**


	18. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE: Sabrina's POV_

_ The baby girl looked up at me, and I could feel my pulse quicken. She was so utterly perfect it was hard to believe that she was mine. "Momma," she said in her trilling soprano of a voice. At one year old, Hollyn Lia Grimm-Goodfellow had blonde hair and Puck's distinctive green eyes, but we were still waiting for wings. Puck was going to be mad if she didn't get wings. _

_ "What, Hollyn?" I asked, picking her up from her crib. "You have to go to sleep soon."_

_ "Momma…" she simply said again, yawning as she fit herself into my arms. I could imagine how my mother must have felt about Basil, who was now nine. As Hollyn fell asleep, I tucked her back into her crib and thought about my family. I missed them. Mom, Dad, Daphne and Basil had moved back to New York, although they visited here every chance they got. Dad was no longer worried to the point of hysterics about our safety, but he was always careful around magic. _

_ Daphne was now sixteen, finishing up high school, and couldn't wait to get back to Ferryport Landing. She had always been drawn to this place, and I knew that when she came back, it was unlikely she would ever leave. _

_ Basil enjoyed life as a Grimm. He was a lot like Daphne in the respect that he couldn't refuse a chance to be around anything that had the hint of fairytale-ness. He was also close to Mr. Canis—closer than even Granny Relda, I think. _

_ And I? Well, much to my father's dismay and Red and Daphne's delight, Puck and I had gotten married when I was eighteen. Immediately after the birth of Hollyn at nineteen, I had gotten the Blue Fairy to grant me immortality. I didn't want to grow up anymore for Puck. We'd built a spacious house right next to Granny Relda's so that we were never far away in case of an emergency. I was right about one thing: the pranks never stopped. Puck enjoyed seeing me angry, and we did fight, but I never got too mad. After all, I had forever to get him back. _

_ I closed Hollyn's door and touched the small necklace I had on my person at all times. It was a locket, and in it was a small shard of the piece of mirror that was all that was left of the Scarlet Hand's master. I don't know why I wore it; I just did. _

_ Puck said I was crazy. Maybe I was. But even though I embraced my new, quieter life, I would never stop being Sabrina Grimm: Fairytale Detective. After all, I was a Grimm, and that was what we did. _

**_Review! I'm so happy that I got this epilogue out and done! Who wants a sequel? I'm thinking about it, although a plot is going to be difficult to get. Michael Buckley is a genius. Thanks for everything!_**


	19. Important AN: UPDATED!

A/N: Update! Okay, I'm nearly done with the first chapter of the sequel... I have no idea where it's going, so ideas are welcome (and greatly appreciated). But if you don't want to spoil what could be a possible new story, you can always PM me. I try to respond very quickly. :) I promise the sequel will have Puckabrina (they're married, DUH), and maybe we could give Hollyn a love/hate relationship? And her personality? I'm thinking more Sabrina than Puck but with a passion for mischief. :D

And what about Daphne! She's sixteen! Hello, that girl needs a bf. Basil's only nine, so... he'll just be a kid.

Heh. I've spoiled some already. Anyway, everyone who reads this story (who does?) should go on to the sequel to check it out when I put it up. It won't be long now.

Special thanks to those who review with positive feedback and CC.

And who else thinks Michael Buckley should hurry his butt up with the ninth book?

I mean, honestly, where does HE take Puck and Sabrina? And Henry's anger management issues? (and I'm crossing my fingers he brings Briar back. Poor Jakey poo.)

Review with comments about this chapter.

xoxo

~a


End file.
